List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Stardust Crusaders |ADebut = |Desc = Holy Kujo acquired a Stand after DIO's awakening in Stardust Crusaders. Although most Stands are used for fighting, this Stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the Stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of Part 3. It takes on the form of raspberries and thorns, similar to her father, Joseph Joestar's Stand Hermit Purple, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the Stand starts to grow from every part of her body, to the point of covering her whole body, as if it were being eaten away. Calling Holy's Stand an actual "Stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as it is known, has no abilities or powers (other than giving Holy the ability to see other Stands), so it could just be considered a Stand-like infection. Holy's Stand also can't harm others, passing through even other Stand users who try to touch it. It's worth mentioning, however, that Holy's Stand wasn't fully formed yet, and she simply lacked the fighting spirit to control it properly; hence its self-destructive capabilities. How it would have turned out if she had the ability to properly manifest and control it is unknown. }} |ADebut = |Desc = |JOJO A-GO! GO! Stand Dictionary p.33}} Along with activating his own Stand The World, it was stated that DIO's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like Stand were due to a Stand power that awoke in the body of Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Dictionary appendix note, p.33 Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by striking a camera (although the camera is notably not destroyed, unlike Joseph's usage, implying it to be a more efficient version of Joseph's Hermit Purple). DIO used this technique to track the Joestars and their friends' current location to send Stand users after them. This Stand is also capable of showing an image present in someone's heart through a crystal ball. DIO used it to show Polnareff one image of J. Geil, as that image represented the pain Polnareff felt in his heart. The fact that this version of Hermit Purple manifested within Jonathan's body could possibly explain why Joseph has Hermit Purple as well. *In the JoJo novel JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN, the Stand is also called Hermit Purple. *In the JoJo novel Jorge Joestar, DIO possesses a Stand with the name, |Za Passhon}}. Its appearance is similar to Hermit Purple, but takes the form of a crown of thorns and has the ability to view the past and future of the user's blood relatives (including a relative in another universe). }} Diamond is Unbreakable |ADebut = |Desc = It is implied that Nijimura's Father had a Stand, having been recruited by DIO during his Stand search. Its name, appearance and abilities are still unknown, but its ability may have been the cause for the patriarch's immortality after being infected by the spore. It's possible that it wasn't an ability suited for fighting, as he wasn't sent to kill the Joestar group. }} Vento Aureo |ADebut = |Desc = One of the workers mentioned by Polnareff to Bucciarati's gang gained a Stand after hurting himself on Meteorite stone in a volcano. During his coma, he made a spark with his right hand, burning a doctor's fingers. }} Stone Ocean |ADebut = |Desc = During his fight with F.F., Enrico Pucci used an ability disc that boils the water from a water fountain to kill F.F. }} Steel Ball Run |ADebut = |Desc = When investigating the murders of three participants of the Steel Ball Run (having been exploded by the Boom Boom Family's Tomb of the Boom), Mountain Tim recalled the story of an emerald searcher who, after entering Arizona's desert, developed an ability which killed in a similar fashion. }} JoJolion |ADebut = |Desc = Kaato Higashikata's Stand appears to take the form of a simple deck of playing cards. However, by placing an object between two cards of the deck, she can store that object in the deck itself as if nothing was there. }} Miscellaneous References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Other Stands Category:Lists Category:Automatic Stands Category:Light Novel Stands